Video cassette recorder (VCR) tapes have been predominantly replaced by digital video discs (DVDs). The DVDs have better video and audio quality, and they typically outlast a VCR tape. A VCR tape, however, does have an advantage over a DVD. Namely, when a VCR tape is stopped, removed, and the player turned off, the tape remains in the last stopped position, assuming the tape has not been rewound. When a viewer wishes to resume viewing the VCR tape, it is simply reinserted into the player and played from the last stopped position. DVDs as well as digital video recorders (DVRs) do not have that capability. Typically, when a DVD or DVR presentation is stopped and the player turned off and/or the DVD ejected, the DVD player or DVR cannot restart the presentation from the location that the viewer left off. When the same presentation is reinserted or restarted, the viewer is given a main menu in which to choose several selections. For example, the viewer can choose to play from the beginning or select a scene from a scene index. The viewer is not given the option, however, of starting the presentation from the last stopped position. The closest option is to select a listed scene; however, it is difficult at times to know in which scene the viewer stopped watching, and the viewer ends up having to guess at the scene. Alternatively, some DVD players provide an option for storing the last played location on a small number of DVDs; however, these players have three specific shortcomings. First, they are only able to store a relatively small number of starting positions. Second, they rely on the DVD's titling information to identify the DVD, which is unreliable in the case of user-recorded DVDs such as DVD-RW discs made at home. Third, the player does not save and restore playback options such as alternate language tracks. There is a need, therefore, for systems and methods to allow a viewer the option of starting a plurality of presentations regardless of the recording disc format from exactly where they left off.